My Chocoholic
by breaktherules
Summary: Matt has trouble finding chocolate for his friend Mello. Yaoi/shouen-ai


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

**My Chocoholic**

Matt scratched his head in frustration as he looked for some chocolate bars to take back to the hotel room. His green eyes scanned the shelves in disbelief as he discovered all the shelves were empty. This had been the third store he had been to and he was tired and didn't want to go to another.

The shopkeeper looked at the redheaded young man wearing a striped shirt, tan furry vest, blue jeans, and tall clunky boots looking desperately up and down his candy aisle. He stopped wiping down the counter and called over to him.

"Can I help you find something, son?"

Matt turned and walked over to the man behind the counter. "Yes sir, I'm looking for some chocolate, but it looks like you are all out of it."

The shopkeeper noticed that the young man was in his late teens or early twenties wore goggles and had a British accent.

"Sorry son, but since its Valentines Day, I'm afraid that I have sold out," the shopkeeper replied. "I've had men in here all day buying last minute gifts for their wives or girlfriends."

"V valentine's day?" Matt stuttered. He had forgotten all about the holiday, it was one he had not participated in since Wammys House.

He sighed and started to leave when the shopkeeper called out to him.

"Hold on, I forgot that I was holding this box of chocolate for a man who said he'd left his wallet at home and would be back within thirty minutes for it. Well, that was hours ago so if you'd like to buy it, I'll sell it to you half price."

For the first time in hours, Matt smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'd also like a couple of packs of cigarettes."

XXXX

Mello paced the floor in a manic state. It had been hours ago since he sent Matt to get him some chocolate bars. He couldn't concentrate on his work without the calming effects of his chocolate. He tried drinking some of the beer in the fridge but he didn't like the bitter taste and wanted to keep his mind clear as he planned the next step he had in cornering Kira again.

He went into the bathroom to pee but avoided looking into the mirror. He once would not have minded, but since he became badly burned, he did not want to look at his scars and ruined face and body.

He heard the door shut. "Hey Matt, is that you? If it is, it sure took you long enough!" the blonde man said as he strode into the room where his friend had lit a cigarette and plopped down on the couch.

"Look Mels, don't give me a hard time. I had to go to three different stores looking for your candy bars, but they were sold out," Matt said gruffly, as he looked up at his friend. He hated it but something about Mello astounded him and made his stomach clench. Even though his once flawless face was now burned on one side, the man was still beautiful to him.

Matt hid his true feelings for Mello because he did not want to be rejected by his old friend. Would the blond man still be his friend if he knew the truth?

Mello was wearing his usual skin-tight leather pants, but wore a loose black shirt that didn't press against his recently burned skin. A crucifix necklace hung from his neck.

"Damn Matt! You know I can't concentrate without my chocolate," Mello grumbled, as he plopped down beside Matt on the couch. He glanced at the redheaded man and felt those familiar butterflies in his stomach. He tried not to focus on Matt's lips as they puckered around a cigarette, and then would pull the cigarette away to blow smoke rings in the air.

"You think that's such a neat trick, don't you Matt," Mello snorted, as he stared at his friend. "Those things are going to kill you."

"Whatever Mello. I think Kira is probably the bigger threat to my life than my cigs," Matt shrugged as he tried to keep his concentration off the blonde man. It was hard when Mello sat so close to him that one of his leather-clad legs leaned against his own.

Matt reached for his DS, flipped it open, and started to play a level of a game he had saved. Mello reached out and snatched the game from his friend's hands.

"What the hell?" Matt asked angrily. "Your chocolate is in the bag on the counter, I thought I told you!"

"You never told me that!" Mello said as he tossed the game back to Matt, jumped up off the couch, and went over to the paper bag that was lying on the counter.

He reached in and to his surprise found a huge heart shaped box of chocolates. There was a small card attached to the ribbon that said 'To my favorite chocoholic from your tobaccoholic.'

Mello carefully opened the box to discover all kinds of chocolates. He glanced over at Matt whose face was as red as his hair as he pretended he was engrossed in his game.

"I don't tobaccoholic is a word, Matt," Mello responded lightly, as grabbed the box and walked over to the redhead.

Matt could feel Mello approach with the box of candy; he could hear the rustle of his friend's leather pants as his heart started pounding. He did not move as his game was removed from his hands, he did not flinch as his cigarette was pulled from his lips and stubbed out in the ashtray. He sat still as Mello slid unto his lap and stuck a chocolate into his mouth.

"I forgot about Valentines Day, Matt. Do you remember when we were at Wammy's together and we would exchange Valentine cards with each other instead of with girls?" Mello asked, his blue eyes staring down into Matt's green ones. "You promised me that we'd always be Valentines."

Matt swallowed the rest of the chocolate that Mello had given him. "I remember," he responded, trying to ignore the blonde man's hardness pressing into him. The redhead was trying to keep his own desire from his friend.

"Does the offer still stand?" Mello asked, his hand running through Matt's thick red hair, before placing a chocolate on his tongue, then moving down to his friends mouth and covering it with his own and letting the chocolate pass into Matt's warm mouth before pulling away and staring at him with his blue eyes blazing with desire.

His eyes never left Mello's as the chocolate melted in his mouth. He was aware that his friend must feel his hardness now. He felt the blonde man's pushing against his and he fought the urge to grind up against his friend.

Matt knew that they were rushing things, but because of the uncertainty caused by Kira they did not have the luxury of waiting. Now was the time for truth.

"Of course the offer still stands Mels," the redhead replied, as he reached up to pull Mello to him.

XXX

Clothes and chocolate wrappers lined the floor from the living room to the bedroom where the two men lay snuggled against each other in the large hotel bed.

Mello bit Matt's ear gently. "That was amazing, my tobaccoholic," he whispered into the redheads ear. "You want to give it another go?"

Matt laughed, "If I knew that buying you a giant box of chocolates was the way to win your heart- I would have bought it years ago."

END

A/N- Here is my first Matt/Mello story all fluffy for Valentine's Day. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
